Leiko's Guide on the Supernatural and Paranormal
by Zori-chan
Summary: You think you've already got the world figured out. You don't. All those supernatural creatures you read about exist. This little guide will help you get all the insanity around it. How do I know all this stuff? Well when you hunt the undead, you learn.


**(A/N: This is mostly for MissK33hl and Reicheru AKA Rachel as in our RP, my character Leiko and Rachel's character Andrew are getting more and more involved with the supernatural, and some of MissK33hl's characters might as well. The roleplay is Shattered Justice and is owned by MissK33hl. It started off as a Death Note RP, then became a Death Note/Heroes crossoever and now I don't know what the hell it is xD)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Introduction**

What's up? My name is Leiko Nakahara and this is my little "guide" to the supernatural world that lives in secrecy alongside our own. Most of us mortals go along without even thinking that the old woman waiting to cross the street is really a hag, or that the ultra hot guy strolling the city could be a fairy, or even that the animal slinking around an alley is actually a shape-shifter. But the fact of the matter is, these creatures DO exist, them and a whole hell of a lot more. There's an entire society and tons of social hierarchy's of this secret world, hiding itself away from the eyes of humanity. Although, some humans, like myself and my brother Ash, know quite a bit about this world. As I've had to tell quite a few people what I know about it, recently, I've decided to write this so I don't have to keep repeating myself over and over again. I mean, its such a hassle and it gets a little old having to explain the whole story all the time, am I right?

Anyway, the stuff in this guide should open up your eyes. In fact, you already know most of it, you just don't KNOW you know it. Lots of authors write about the creatures of this world, but they usually only use snippets, or a small section of what its really all about and then they warp it to match their own idea. Charlaine Harris, L.J. Smith, Cassandra Clare, Gena Showalter…nearly every author with a supernatural story, or every myth and legend you've ever heard has some sort of basis in fact. Except for Stephanie Meyer. Seriously, sparkling vampires? How gay is that! I've met(and killed) TONS of vampires and none of them sparkle. Probably because it would be very hard to strike fear into the hearts of your enemies if you're glittering all the time.

So just go ahead and flip the pages. If they don't apply to you, well then whatever. I'm really only writing this for my brother's girlfriend's family and friend since they're getting dragged into all this supernatural crap(because she just HAD to go and get herself kidnapped by a vampire) and there's like, nearly 20 of them all together. She has her parents, her siblings, her aunt and uncle, her cousins, friends of the family that are actually her cousins other side of the family, some other people who work for her parents boss etc, etc. But hey, I guess that's what happened when you work on a task force for some hot shot detective right? Hm…I wonder how many vamps I could track down if _I_ was a hot shot detective with a giant task force made up of genetically altered experimental human beings with powers and abilities that mimic the powers of supernatural creatures? Damn, I went off topic again.

Moving on. For those of you on L's task force who are reading this, hopefully it will give you a little insight into the new Vampire Andrew. I'm sure I'll add to it as time goes on and I learn more things about this world while I'm off killing vampires(its great anger management!).

Oh right! I should probably tell you what this secret world is called. It has lots of names really, and no official one, but its known as the Underworld, the Night World, the Shadow World etc. Not all supernatural creatures consider themselves a part of this world(because they're a bunch of egotistical goody-goodies who don't want to be a part of the same society of a bunch of dark "evil" creatures, but really they're just a bunch of pussies.) but they stay hidden all the less. In this guide, you'll learn everything I know about vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, goblins, demons, angels, fairies, witches, warlocks, pixies, sprites, nymphs, elves, dragons, dwarves, unicorns, Shadowhunters, ghosts, everything in between, crossbreeds, and anything else you can think of.

And if you AREN'T from the task force and have no connections to it and picked this up, well then it may seem a little confusing at first. I know it was for me when I was first attacked by a vampire and discovered all this shit for myself. And if you're looking for info on the genetic experiments mentioned above, then you've got the wrong guide(even though they ARE sort of modeled after supes and Andrew only became a vamp because of the stupid Lab deciding to put vampire DNA into his mom. Fucking bastards.) For info on the Lab and the wanna-be supe experiments, check out Ace's Guide: Psycho Therapy*.

So enough with these introductions and explanations. Lets just move on to our first subject: vampires.

* * *

***Ace's Guide is written by MissK33hl**

**(A/N: so yeah, lots of the supernatural elements that I am using for RP and this little fic are from Charlaine Harris's _Sookie Stackhouse_ serires, L.J Smith's _Night World_ series, Gena Showalter's _Intertwined, _Cassandra Clare's _The Mortal Instraments_ series and more so most of what's explained came from there heads, but some of it is from my own warped and overactive imagination so if you don't recognize it, then its probably mine. Nothing will have any similarites to _Twilight_ because Stephanie Meyer is an idiot who rips off the works of other writers and she doesn't even use proper adjectives. If you were to look up the meanings of some of the ones she uses and then put them in the sentences, they would make no fucking sense and she has the writing abilities of a teenager girl and NOT the level of a woman who went to collage to learn how to write. Now I can go on forever trashing Stephanie Meyer but I won't. If you are a die-hard twilight fan, well you can't blame me for hating it. I think the books suck, and I think Stephanie Meyer sucks as a writer. That's my opinion and yelling at me about how she's soooo awesome isn't going to change that. Ever.)**

**Next chapters will come soon since I'm reading TONS of books that involve supernatural creatures. So Reicheru, MissK33hl, you better fucking enjoy this xD and if you don't I'll write it anyway cuz I'm too lazy to work on my other fics.  
**


End file.
